marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel
Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel is a 2013 television special to be produced by Disney Television Animation and Marvel Animation where Phineas and Ferd join forces with Marvel superheroes. Plot One ordinary day, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are surfing on an asteroid belt in outer space ("Surfin' Asteroids"). A beam from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's 'Power-Draininator' bounces off of the kids' space station and hits Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, who are facing off against Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, and M.O.D.O.K. in New York City ("These Are My Streets"), rendering them powerless and allowing the villains to escape. On the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Nick Fury notifies them that the beam came from Phineas and Ferb's satellite, and they go to the boys' house to confront them, only to find that they had nothing to do with it. Meanwhile, after finding out that Doofenshmirtz's Power-Draininator has drained the heroes' powers, the villains pay him a visit, initially thinking him to be an evil genius but realize that isn't so. After running some less-than-evil errands with Doof, which include stomping on a bed of leaves and going up the down escalator ("My Evil Buddies and Me"), the villains decide to bring the heroes to them by causing trouble in the Googolplex Mall. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, and friends plan to assist the heroes in a self-built shed, aptly titled the "Secret Hideout for Emergency Defects" (or S.H.E.D. for short), which appears small on the outside but is quite big on the inside. They build a machine which will temporarily duplicate their lost powers, but due to Candace's interference, the heroes' powers end up mixed up. The heroes and Phineas and Ferb, decked out in their Beak suit, go to the Googolplex Mall to face the villains, but are quickly subdued, and subsequently rescued by Agent P, wearing a superhero costume. Back at the S.H.E.D., due to Candace interfering again, Baljeet is struck by a gamma ray from the rebuilt power-replicating machine and turns into a Hulkified version of himself before storming off. Phineas lashes out at Candace and revokes her S.H.E.D. card while Buford goes out to look for Hulkjeet. Candace and Isabella lament that they can't seem to do much to help ("Only Trying to Help"), while Doofenshmirtz creates a second and improved Power-Draininator. Finally with the device in their hands, the villains betray Doofenshmirtz by imprisioning him in a cage and announce their plans to destroy the Tri-State Area with the Power-draininator before using it to drain the powers from every other superhero to take over the world. To that end, Red Skull had MODOK to make several modifications on the device so that it can drain off living energy and matter as well. Despite the odds being against them, the heroes go off to confront the villains and battle with the help of Agent P and Doofenshmirtz, who shoots waffles at the villains with his Waffle-inator as revenge for their betrayal against him. Meanwhile, Candace and Isabella go to outer space and discover the heroes' powers held in a data collection tank in the space station. They land the space station in Danville, and the heroes are given their powers back ("Feelin' Super"). The kids watch as the heroes defeat the villains ("Jump"), and Phineas apologizes to Candace for his behavior earlier. With the villains stopped, Nick Fury thanks the children for their work, and a hot dog vender gives out free hot dogs. During the credits, the kids approach Agent P and take off his mask, revealing himself to be, in fact, Ducky Momo. He flees, and Perry shows up a few moments later, with the camera panning to reveal Agent P's superhero suit and a Ducky Momo mask in a trash can nearby. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vinnie, Aditional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gordon Gutsofanemu, Additional Voices *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *John Viener as Norm *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder/Hulkjeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm/Bear Boy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Additional Voices *Jack McBrayer as Irving Du Bois *Chi McBride as Nick Fury *Travis Willingham as Thor *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Liam O'Brien as Red Skull *Charlie Adler as MODOK *Danny Trejo as Venom *Peter Stormare as Whiplash *Stan Lee as New York City Hot Dog Vendor, Narrator *Allie Mac Kay as the Little Old Lady *Kelly Hu as Japanese Announcer, Additional voices Production Trivia Gallery :See: Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel/Gallery Category:Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Category:Animation Category:TV Movies